


VID - Default - Drunk History

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Drunk History
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Festivids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: I got drunk a bunch of times and made this vid in the spirit of Drunk History.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



**vid title:** Default  
 **music:** Django Django  
 **source:** Drunk History  
 **duration:** 3:20  
 **Notes:** Made for trelkez for festivids  
 **summary:** I got drunk a bunch of times and made this vid in the spirit of Drunk History.  
 **content notes:** I prefer not to give content notes (viewer proceeds at their own risk: could be anything), Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/AW-j1Kj35QI)   
[167mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p4wgh5cp0na3p8d/default+-+drunk+history+-+kiki_miserychic.m4v)  
[tumblr](http://kiki-miserychic.tumblr.com/post/157167677385/via-httpswwwyoutubecomwatchv-aw-j1kj35qi)  
[ao3]()

_You thought you'd set the bar,_  
I'd never tried to work it out  
We just lit the fire and now you want to put it out  
You gave it all you got,  
and what you've got is not a lot  
Why don't you hand it over,  
time is up, you've had your shot  
Gather once again,  
disasters in the end,  
it's like a default 

_You thought you'd made the grade,_  
all you made will start to fade  
We threw it in the fire,  
it's better that it not remain  
You just brought together,  
didn't seem to have the heart  
Wheels are coming off now,  
knew that it would fall apart  
Take one for the team you're a cog in the machine,  
it's like a default 

_Take one for the team you're a cog in the machine,  
it's like a default_

_You've missed the starting gun,_  
for everything you've ever done  
You took part in the race,  
but disappeared without a trace  
You thought you'd set the bar,  
I'd never tried to work it out  
We just lit the fire and now you want to put it out  
Forget about the cause,  
press rewind then stop and pause  
It's like a default 

_Forget about the cause,_  
press rewind then stop and pause  
It's like a default 


End file.
